My Secret
by CatherineNyan
Summary: "I'll always be there beside you, to hold you up when you are down, to put a smile when you frown, because I know, in your heart, deep inside, is where it resides" Satsuki is planning on making an on-the-road type cafe, which lets them give out free samples to other customers, Misaki can't let anyone from Seika find out she works there, but can she keep the secret hidden?


**A/N I don't own Maid Sama** _ **obviously**_ **It's nice to come back to this fandom. Sorry if I don't finish the story like I did with Romeo and Juliet. Set two weeks after the last episode. P.S. I'm only 11, please don't kill me if it sucks! Also, the cartoony sign is like those little signs in the anime saying "is angry", you know those, right?"**

 _I'll always be there beside you, to hold you up when you are down; to put a smile when you frown, because I know, in your heart, deep inside, is where your love for me is hidden, where it resides._

 **Notes:**

 _Flashback_

' _Thoughts'_

" _Talking"_

 _*Cartoony Sign*_

* * *

"An outside cafe?" Misaki asked, pouring some hot green herbal tea into a cup. She placed it on a tray, setting it aside, and waited for Mochi and Sen to prepare some Omelet Rice for a certain blonde. She leant on the wall in the kitchen, waiting for Satsuki's response.

"Yes!" The manager exclaimed. "We need to get more customers, and what better way than to let people from the street to experience the maid way than to do it on the street! I'm thinking of calling it Project:Maid Latte Online. I've been working on it for two months in secret, and now, it's time to unleash our project!" Satsuki's eyes gleamed with excitement. Misaki knew it would boost sales, and maybe even the reputation of Maid Latte, but the chances of her being seen by anyone in Seika is high. She scratched her head, before nodding slightly. She saw that the plate that was once empty now had the Omelet Rice she needed to give to Usui. Grabbing the tray, she walked out of the kitchen, and into the dining room, which gave her a chance to think.

"Here you go, master." She said shakily, giving the plate of Omelet Rice, and the cup of green tea to Usui. He smiled as he looked at the food, almost responding with a teasing remark on how Misaki stuttered quite a bit when she was talking. Almost. He got a quick glance of the girl, who seemed quite confused, deep in thought, and overall, sad. He knew she was different, and he wanted to know why. Promising to himself that he'd visit her behind the cafe later, he ate the rice, as she walked away.

"Misa-chan, is something wrong?" Misaki snapped out of her daze when she heard Erika speak. She turned her head and replied with a simple no. She faked a smile and walked to the locker room. Opening up the locker she owned, she grabbed her blue camisole, white shirt, and denim pants. Stripping out of her maid outfit, and into her normal casual clothes, she walked out the backdoor without notice.

"Manager seems so happy with this new addition to the cafe, but what if they see me?" Misaki pondered, grasping tightly on her blue hand bag. She looked down at the ground, feeling as if her entire reputation and job would be ruined from what had to come. She walked to the opening of the alleyway-

"What if who sees you, Misa-chan?" Usui said, making Misaki step back. The girl shrugged, turning her head to the side as she closed her eyes, blushing slightly. The wind blew hard, as Usui waited for Misaki's answer.

"Manager said we should open an on-the-road, open house cafe, where we'd give samples out and maybe even offer some people the Maid-Latte experience. But I'm scared someone from Seika would see me." Misaki said. She didn't realise she said her whole story to the blonde until she finished. She tilted her head. "Wait, why am I telling you this?" She said as the world turned into a chibi form.

"Because I'm your perverted stalker boyfriend?"

"You're not!"

"Am too. Misa-chan secretly writes her own reverse harem, but all the boys look like me, and in the last chapter, we get married and have s-"

"You're not! What kind of stories do you read!? And why do you think I'm writing stories about you? I don't like you anyway, where'd y-you get that ide-"

"Then why did you kiss me?"

Misaki didn't reply after that. She looked down, the world turned more serious, the wind blew hard, as the dead leaves from trees flew away with them. Usui's smirk disappeared, being replaced with a frown. She thought for a moment. Why did we kiss anyway? _Because you like him_ I do not! _Then why do you blush? Why do you get jealous of seeing other girls ask him out? Why do you care about him? What kind of question is, why do you love him?_

"Because-"

"Ahh! Usui-san, is that you?" The two turned their heads to the backdoor, no one was there, they looked around for who was talking, until they really did see who was talking- Sakura. Misaki panicked, running around in circles before Usui grabbed her head and stopped her.

"Sakura! S-Shizuko! What, what are you doing, h-here?" Misaki said, with an unnaturally high pitched voice. Sakura smiled.

"We were walking around town and saw Usui here in the alleyway. Hey! By the way, what were you two doing here?" Sakura asked. Misaki shivered, she was about to reply before Usui beat her to it.

"We were just talking about our lov-"

"OUR LIFE! LIFE! Haha, you knoow, the uh, the test scores! He got first, remember, haha hahaha…" She flung her arms around when she talked. She gave her death glance at Usui. Luckily, Sakura and Shizuko bought it. *angry, angry* the sign was flashing around Misaki. And just as they were about to go home, Usui _just_ had to give his remark to break the part-time maid. "Hey, Misa-chan." He said, leaning towards her ear. "What colour are your panties today?" That broke her. Misaki turned into fifty shades of red, ' _fainting'_ onto the ground, much to Sakura and Shizuko's shock.

* * *

 **Six Days Later**

"Ah, Kaichou!" Yukimura mused. The student council president looked at the boy who was holding a stack of paper. "These papers are from each classroom, they voted on where they want to go during Field Day." The vice-president said, dropping the heavy pile onto Misaki's wooden desk. She sighed, before grabbing a piece of paper and putting it on the rightmost part of her desk. Soon, the papers piled up, each organised on where they wanted to go. And after a while, Misaki finished organising the papers. There were 3 piles. From most amount to least, they had Kyoto, Osaka, Tokyo, and Hakone.

"Alright! That's finished. I'll keep it in the drawer, and use it by tomorrow. Good work today!" Misaki said, bidding goodbye to each person in the student council. The room emptied slowly, each passing minute, one or two people would exit. Misaki, as always, being the last.

"Kaichou," Usui said, suddenly entering the quiet room. "Why are you still here?" He asked. Misaki put down the paper she held, "I've been thinking about Manager's idea." "What about it?" "Do you think, do you think I'll make it?" Usui had a confused face, make it where? "Make it…?"

"Can I do it, can I finish the entire task Manager asks me to do, without being revealed?" Misaki asked, crossing her arms. Usui merely chuckled. Placing both his hands on the wooden desk, and leaning forward. "Anything is possible with you around." He whispered. Misaki blushed slightly due to his close proximity. "Baka." She mumbled, though deep down inside, she could feel a sense of something tingly, something she felt whenever she was with him. She wanted it to go away, though it never did. What was that feeling?

* * *

"Welcome back, Master!" Misaki said happily. On the chalkboard in the entrance was a sign reading; Victorian Style Day! Every maid in the cafe wore clothes that were from the late 1800's, courtesy of Aoi-chan. Misaki wore a red dress, with black lace lining, a hat, which was small and had roses blooming on it. The guys Misaki was greeting awed, looking at the maids around them. They skedaddled to their seats, still with their jaw dropped. Erika arrived at their table, taking their orders. Misaki heard her name being called by Satsuki, the manager, in a worried tone. She walked quickly back to the kitchen to see what problems may have occurred. She busted open the door leading to the kitchen, her eyes gleamed with worry.

"Manager-san! What's the probl-" Misaki was cut off by the sound of Satsuki's laughter. She looked to her right, where the small couch was. Her heart rate became normal again, once she saw what was happening. "Haha! Misaki-chan! Look at these new maid outfits!" She said, holding up the new dress. It looked a bit like the old one but had some changes. One was the white lace around the loose sleeves. It had embroidery near the waist area, and the apron-like are had black lace bordering it. The bow on the back had little embroidery with black thread, and lastly, the skirt had white frills all around. The manager smiled with joy when she saw the outfit.

"Satsuki-san, where'd you get that?" Misaki asked. Suddenly, long blonde hair peeked out the wall. The person walked into view, wearing a blue, lolita-type dress with blue-gold accessories as well. Aoi-chan. "Me of course! What do you think, Misaki-chii?" Aoi said in his girlish type voice. Misaki held the outfit in her hand as Satsuki had a blessed look on her face. She dragged her hand on the material, soft, almost silk-like. The embroidery was even, every side was made with care, even the backside had silk lining to prevent itching from extra cloth peeking out. Misaki was generally happy for Aoi, and how he put effort into the dress. "I think it looks amazing, Aoi-chan." She replied. The sound of ringing startled Misaki; she looked for what was ringing, which lead her to her pocket. Her phone. She checked the call name, Usui, or well, on her phone it read ' _perverted outer space alien'_ The girl chuckled to herself, ' _he might be a perverted outer space alien, but he's my perverted alien',_ but once she immediately thought of it, she shook her head and blushed. ' _Where did that come from?'_

"I'll be right back, Manager." Misaki said, walking to the locker room in the cafe."Ah! Misaki-chan! You can go home now, there are not a lot of customers today, and I want you to save your energy for tomorrow's Maid Latte Online!" Satsuki exclaimed. Misaki responded with a yes, as she slid the button to the right to answer. Placing the phone near her ear, she changed her attitude.

"Oi! Usui." She answered, hearing slight chuckles from the opposite side. "Misa-chan, meet me in the backdoor," Usui said, hanging up on the phone. "What, why didn't you just-" Beep! "Text, me." The council president sighed, placing her phone in her pocket. Opening up her locker, she changed into her formals. She walked forward to the backdoor. Sighing, the girl opened the door to see Usui. His facial expression was so bland, it was unreadable. "Misa-chan, didn't you notice something today?" He asked. Misaki, although smart as ever, was confused as to what the blonde was talking about. "Notice what?" She asked in a confused-as-ever tone.

 _Flashback_

" _Ahh! Shizuko, look over there!" Sounds of a girlish, high-pitched voice could be heard if you were in close proximity to the front door of Maid Latte. Outside stood Sakura and Shizuko, the two students of Seika High. They didn't know that Usui heard them talk._

" _Sakura, isn't this the same alleyway we saw Usui-san and Misaki-chan?" Shizuko said. Usui started to listen._

" _Ah, I never realised. I want to go inside, Shizuko!" Sakura exclaimed, flinging her arms around._

" _Sakura, it's late out, and we still need to go back home," Shizuko exclaimed, Takumi could hear the groans by Sakura before they both went back home. Usui sighed in relief; if someone knew about Misaki's job, everything would be over._

 _Flashback End_

"Haah? Shizuko and Sakura, were here?" The president exclaimed, worried that someone from school would know her secret. Before she could faint, Usui corrected her. "No, they were outside, lucky for you, Ayuzawa." He said as Misaki sighed in relief. The girl started to walk out of the alley before abruptly grabbed by Usui by the arm.

"What are you going to do?" Usui asked. "It won't matter, besides," She continued, turning her head and smiling "I've got you to back me up, right?" Usui, taken aback by the sudden change in attitude, smiled. "Yes, you do." He tapped her head, as the girl blushed, and shook away. ' _I'll always be there beside you, to hold you up when you are down; to put a smile when you frown, because I know, in your heart, deep inside, is where your love for me is hidden, where it resides.'_

* * *

 **Sneak Peak**

 **(Random Scenes)**

"Misaki-chan, do you wanna go with us to a Maid Cafe? It'll be fun!"

"Why would it matter, you're just here to torment me." He sighed, "Ayuzawa, even until now, you still think that way? Your stubbornness and cute face turn me on."

"W-welcome, to Maid La-Latte, M-mistresses."

"It doesn't matter, as long as we can torment that president, we'll make her pay"

"Misaki-chan? Is that you in that maid outfit?"

 **A/N**

 **Sorry for the short chapter, I just wanted to test if people would like it. (I hope you do) Please review and tell me if I should change anything. More reviews will make me motivated to update. That's all for now. ~CatherineNyan**


End file.
